


Christmas Tree

by Shintaro_Asaka



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintaro_Asaka/pseuds/Shintaro_Asaka
Summary: * 圣诞老人真的存在
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nancy_寒溪](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nancy_%E5%AF%92%E6%BA%AA).



//  
在新的圣诞节早晨每一个人都获得了自己的圣诞礼物。

住校生之间几乎都差不多能猜到互相想要的东西。更何况这里是女校，什么小秘密几乎都藏不住。最巧的是四班一直黏黏糊糊的一对台湾情侣两个人的圣诞愿望都是一个告白——谢天谢地她们终于亲手解决了自己的暧昧期，各班的情侣都松了一口气——不会有人来非常诚恳地拜托经验相谈了。

她们相当长的暧昧期里每年都会因为圣诞礼物闹出点什么事儿来。或许两个人都太为对方着想，最后都奇迹一般地弄巧成拙。不管是因为搞错计量单位而淹没学院大堂的珍珠奶茶还是一次尴尬的家庭聚会——两家人还穿着睡衣就被迫在学校大厅里见了面——

Anyway. 都是灾难。

比起其他人变来变去的圣诞愿望，冈田的圣诞愿望无趣，广为人知，且统一。  
“想要爱。”

什么是爱呢？  
尽管冈田每年都会许下同样的愿望，但是每年收到的东西都不同。在已经度过的几个圣诞里，冈田收到的东西有一大箱红薯，一个少女偶像早安少女组的专辑collection，一件妈妈手织的厚毛衣还有一个一旦启动就开始疯狂尖叫和滴溜滴溜跟着脚边转的水手娃娃。

但是今年有所不同。休息室另一头，真子正得意洋洋地向濑户内班的同学炫耀自己的新画笔，吵吵嚷嚷的。

“又不是没告诉过你不要许抽象的愿望——如果我要是圣诞老人，你这样的要求我理都不会理。” 西野正嚼着一片吐司，同时哒哒地按着键盘。“你看我就比较实际，直接许愿： 我想要最新款的Macbook Pro， 最高配。”

“可是我真的很想要爱。“冈田瘪起嘴，有点儿气馁。  
“我想圣诞老人应该是对我这个愿望感到厌倦了。“

//  
圣诞礼物几乎能满足孩子们的任何愿望。但是有一点，礼物的送达过程是一个谜。

在每年十二月二十五日零时，魔法都准时生效。虽然大部分小孩都被教导要早早睡觉，但是好奇心总会驱使他们在被子里熬夜到凌晨。  
真正能看到自己的礼物盒子从现形不是那么容易。即使难得有打败睡魔的小朋友，但礼物盒子能藏的位置还有更多。

比起为了看到礼物出现的那一瞬，冒着礼物可能被藏得找不见真的不是一件划算的事情。  
不过对于老老实实上床的乖小孩，在他们醒来并拆开盒子的瞬间，愿望都会被实现。对于一些孩子，他们会直接在盒子里发现他们想要的东西——就像西野和真子。  
对于另一些，盒子里会出现一些奇妙的奇迹——就像佐佐木打开盒子的时候发现自己就像打开了一个奇妙的八音盒，听到暗恋的人磕磕巴巴地练习对自己的告白。

哪怕是奇思妙想的愿望也会被实现——圣诞礼物可是相当认真的。  
就像冈部麟在打开盒子的同时经历了一场小型的爆炸，然后惊恐地发现自己变成了一只红色的金刚鹦鹉——虽然只有一天。

//  
冈田的盒子在打开之后腾出了一大团薄荷绿色的烟雾。在这股奇妙的烟雾散尽之后她期待地抬起头：“有什么发生了吗？“

“没有。“西野正抱着一袋薯片，面无表情地咯吱咯吱嚼着：”什么都没有发生。“

真的没有？冈田反复检查怀里的盒子。烟雾散尽之后它已经成为了一个普通的纸箱。看不出曾经有一个魔法被封在里面。

“你是不是去年吃了太多薄荷巧克力所以圣诞老人误解了你的意思？”真子凑过来，从冈田手里接过那个盒子，开始反复地确认： “你今年的愿望还是那一个？“

“嗯。“ 有点儿委屈地。

“真的？“ 真子不太相信。”我以为怎么也应该是个什么药水该改改你的性子，让你去和村山告白……或者最近那场舞台剧村山是个朱丽叶什么的……戏剧社的角色甄选不是刚结束吗？ “ 她想当然地说着。

“真的。“冈田叹息了一声。有点儿懊丧地垂下头。”真的还是那一个。“

西野的咀嚼声停止了。伴随着真子吞了一口口水。冈田懊恼了半晌，发现寝室里极安静——这不正常。不正常到诡异。

“我想我知道你的圣诞礼物是什么了。“真子的声音。

//  
可能说起来有点儿荒诞——比起礼物更像是麻烦来了。冈田的圣诞礼物——生机勃勃地伫立在冈田的头顶。  
是一株绿油油的植物，顽固地。

//  
之所以称这个倒霉的圣诞礼物为“一株植物”，而不是“一株薄荷”或者“一株香蒲”这样具体的“某株植物”的原因，是因为：  
这个麻烦不仅仅是个麻烦。它还会变。  
有时候它会以一束海藻的样子呆三个小时，有时候干脆就在某个十分钟里成为一团灰色的菌类。当然也有几次这个麻烦没那么显眼——或者说是相当少的几次——它非常幸运地是藤蔓植物的模样，能够被好好地收进连帽衫的兜帽里。

虽然有的时候冈田并不清楚头顶上那个麻烦的具体名称，不过这并不代表着冈田不会知道这株植物是个什么东西——

该死的，为什么这个麻烦会这么有表现欲呢？冈田在被一匹从天而降的活物砸得眼冒金星的时候想。就连对面赶来的活物主人——A班的下尾接连的抱歉也没听进去。

“这孩子明明以前不是这样的……它刚刚还很安静的……” 下尾一个劲儿地鞠躬，同时手忙脚乱地抱住怀里的パル君——不如说是勉强扯住这匹毛茸茸的，此刻不太听话的活物。它仍然躁动着，半晌才不情愿地平静下来，但是还是时而望着冈田的头顶，不甘地舔一舔脚爪垫儿。  
“真的是……非常抱歉……”

冈田恨不得马上把自己头上那株讨厌的猫薄荷连根儿给拔下来。

//  
这么一株麻烦的植物与爱有什么关系呢？反正冈田现在是不明白。比起搞懂它们之间的关系，她现在更关心的是如何把这株倒霉的东西从头上除掉。  
冈田试着修剪过这株倒霉的植物。在真子手里的剪刀“嚓“地一瞬间冈田发出了一声痛呼。  
“AWWW……”  
“呜——”冈田痛到眼泪都掉下来“痛！”  
十分委屈地。

“真的那么痛？”西野手里捏着刚剪下来的一小枝叶儿。

“你可以试试用剪刀去剪自己的手指头。”冈田别下头，试着触碰头上那棵倒霉的植物上新鲜的切口，碰到之后因着痛而嘶嘶吸起气来。泪水在眼角儿一颤一颤的。

那可真够痛的。真子接过叶子把玩，惊奇地发现这枚叶子逐渐地变成了一根头发——淡金色的，连着点黑色的发根，就连嗅起来也是冈田的头发没错。 

“我想到方法了！”西野微笑起来。“就是不知道你能不能接受自己被剃秃。”

冈田恨不得把床上的醜魚(ハンギョドン )扔在西野头上。

//  
真子阻止了冈田去网购一瓶除草剂。

“所以我要拿这株植物怎么办？”冈田有点儿气急败坏，准确地说最近冈田很少不心情败坏，那株头顶上的植物仿佛在对冈田开玩笑，它试图在每天都在寻找不被主人忽略的方法。当然偶尔它闹够了，是一株低矮，又不起眼的植物，冈田就可以假装它是一个愚蠢的发卡而难得地丢掉帽子，但是它今天是——

一丛鲜红色的鸡冠花。  
冈田被严重地惹恼了。如果可以摆脱它，甚至以后彻底戒掉薄荷巧克力也可以——是的，冈田真的受够了。她已经出了太多洋相，在那个倒霉的圣诞节过去之后甚至现在都没敢出现在村山面前——冈田已经记不清上次自己这么久没有去见村山是什么时候了——  
她愿意为摆脱这个讨厌的礼物愿意做任何事——任何。

“我并不认为除草剂不会见效……” 真子仔细地拨开冈田的头发观察植物的根部，这株鸡冠花的根系很发达，牢固地扎根在冈田的发旋中央。

“虽然是头发变的，但我敢确信它真的是一株植物。”真子用两枚指头掐住这株植物的根部轻轻摇晃，测试将它拔下来的可能性，差点没把冈田疼出眼泪。

“那不就正好……”冈田不服气。马上就要在手机页面上付款。

“我担心在除草之后你会变成秃子。” 真子少见地严肃起来。“如果你想演一个秃头罗密欧那当我没说。”

这已经不是真子第一次打击冈田迫切的罗密欧愿望了。第一次是用身高。

//  
现在恐怕突然长到180也当不了罗密欧了。冈田在教导处里浑浑噩噩地想。  
“很抱歉——”教导主任横山推推眼镜。“系统没有变通到给这种情况开假条。你需要证明这株植物确实影响到了你的学习生活，或者它真的很严重。”

“我知道每年的圣诞魔法偶尔会给一些学生带来一些麻烦，不过上一次严重事故也已经是四年前的事情了。”横山像是胸有成竹。一小团难得的红晕出现在她脸颊上，就像是……准备好了的万全安全管理措施终于有地方执行，有什么反复准备演练的事情终于要发生了一样。   
“你知道的，是属于上一任教务主任的任期范围内。现在我敢打保票，就算是大岛优子再在学院里开一次圣诞比基尼派对……”

她是认真的。职业生涯中难得的失态，被自己的学生调戏得全身通红还被拍了照这种事情——（大岛其实和她差不多大，学院自主招生的坏处。），绝对不会出现第二次了。

冈田摘下了头上的高顶礼帽。

“哦——哦—”教导主任显然被眼前学生头顶蓬勃生长的带刺仙人球吓到了。  
她吞下了没有说出口的后一句话，迅速开了假条。

//  
冈田申请了病休。

“说真的。”看着靠在床头的冈田，西野的表情难得的严肃起来。“我觉得这应该是最糟糕的情况了。”

“我说现在这种情况。”西野指一指冈田头上那一株健壮的植物，它有着青翠的枝干和羽状叶——叶子下面还吊着一颗小番茄。  
罪恶的，鲜红色的，饱满的小番茄。

“这种问题我设想过。”冈田倚在床上。“这种情况应该还不算太糟糕。”

“我觉得最坏的情况应该是一株胡萝卜。”冈田表情冷定地将手里的茶杯放回床头。“或者土豆。”   
一切根系植物。

不过西野没有在听，她打断了冈田的唉声叹气：  
“我能尝一颗吗？”

//  
糟糕的事况终于在冈田妈妈偶然的一个吻里出现了转机。当冈田因为头上接连冒出一系列蕨类而垂头丧气的时候，来自母亲的一个贴面吻送走了那些讨厌的植物。

//  
冈田需要一个亲吻。

这本来就应该是解决这个麻烦的完美方法。但是事态却在西野的过度热情之下罕见地脱离了控制。可能冈田情绪的不稳定也同时造成了头顶那个倒霉东西过于频繁的形态更替——为了摆脱自己滑稽的头顶，冈田不得不被迫地接受了很多人的亲吻。她简直没办法认定哪个更糟。

“你轻一点。”  
冈田左手推着西野的肩膀，另一只手掐住拼命凑近过来的西野的脸颊。这个角度下西野的脸已经完全地变形，就像一只憨态可掬的法斗。但是西野暂时还顾不到那些——谁知道下一个合法的吻会在什么时间出现？

还十分善解人意地：“难道你要顶一株球形灌木出去吗？”   
她简直爱死这种时刻了。

结果这个吻在冈田的全力推拒，西野的不屈不挠和两人神仙一般的一个趔趄之下产生了质的变化——这个吻指数级地升华成了一次地咚，伴随着西野一口啃在冈田脸上。

伴随着植物的消失，数吨哄笑和羞耻蜂拥而来。

//  
冈田已经被真子亲过脸颊——不情不愿地。她用嘴唇轻轻地扫了一下冈田的脸颊，之后就因为尴尬跳到一边去了。

朱里的吻是轻轻的一个。在这个温柔的触吻之后她眨眨眼睛，故意地做出一个性感的表情，这引发了周围一堆人的尖叫。于是冈田的脸颊戏剧性地变得通红，就免不了再被众人嘲笑一番。（这已经是近期最和平的一个吻了。茂木给她的吻简直像是去英勇就义。）

“交往吧！交往吧！”真子抱着自己濑户内女朋友的手臂开始起哄。

真是不嫌事大。  
虽然人们已经不再像刚开始一样对印在冈田脸上的一个吻感兴趣，但仍有几个同学围在附近发出笑闹声，顺着人们的缝隙，冈田看到村山彩希正从学院楼梯上走过，在目光相交之后突然别开头转向另一边，走掉了。

冈田望着走远的村山的背影，胃里一沉。  
村山最近总是躲着自己。这不是第一次了。

//  
“她会认为我是个色情狂吗？”

“放心，不会的。”真子向来大大咧咧。“虽然你最近真的像——”看到冈田一瞬间懊丧的模样真子马上改口：  
“但是肯定不是。你只是一个认真的变态……我是说，离色情狂还差得远。”

“仔细想想你最近是不是说了什么得罪她了？……”真子挠着头给出见解。“你们呆在一起的时候不是说了很多话吗？“

呆在一起互相说了很多话吗？冈田闭上眼睛。好像自己还没有认识到这一点。或者说呆在一起的时候为了不冷场好像都是村山在听自己说话。而自己究竟说了什么，在回想起来也完全都不记得。零星地回忆起几天前好像提到源氏パイ好像和ホームパイ的派在味道比较相近来着？但是这个话题好像也没有持续多少时间。然后又谈了什么？只记得时间过得飞也似的快。把她送到在楼层的另一端的她的寝室门前，却不舍让这样的她一个人回到房间，这样稍微有点儿让人脸红的眷恋下说出的话，明明没有过去多少日子但是现在也忘却了。

诶呀。

//  
“前两天我去教导处送材料，老师们也在讨论你——”真子凑过来打断了冈田。

“尤其是教生物的那个。”

冈田现在的混乱难以形容。像是避免自己再次成为话题的焦点，她突然地对真子提及： “所以村山在今年的圣诞收到了什么？”

又是村山。虽然真子对于室友每逢想打岔时就提及村山已经十分习惯，此时仍不免对冈田的恋爱脑翻一个白眼。  
“她说是一笔私房钱。”真子向来是个万事通：“直接打进银行账户的那种。她比你真的无趣多了。”

“去年不是。”冈田小心翼翼地争辩：“去年她就有发动态炫耀来的。” 

“你说全年免费的公交卡？” 真子的记性在这个时候简直格外好用。一句话就封掉了冈田的嘴。她张了张嘴，但是没出声。

其实去年的去年也不是。村山在那个时候许的愿望是希望自己成为最棒的舞台人。这个秘密村山只有说给自己听过。

//  
在用完了本学期旷课的额度之后，冈田终于决定去上表演课。

这是有原因的：变动的情绪会让头顶那个麻烦变得不可控制，这是冈田在与这个麻烦斗争中积累的宝贵经验，自然就让冈田在圣诞节后对表演课如临大敌。

今天似乎有什么不同。舞台剧座长加藤也在，还笑眯眯地陪着钢琴老师做完了冈田的视唱练耳。

“明明很会唱歌嘛。”加藤合上钢琴。“在甄选的时候，我记得你的意见是更改第一场第三幕的唱段？” 

“是的，是的——”当时冈田自己说了什么早就全都忘记了。  
“当时的表演是即兴的。所以建议也——” 冈田搜肠刮肚，幸好加藤正忙着翻剧本，没注意到冈田的脸正因为胡诌而青一块红一块的。

“你知道前段时间甄选的结果已经出来了吧。”加藤笑得有点儿脱线。“其实前一段时间我们只确定了一部分，不过今天算是全确定下来了。”

舞台剧甄选。冈田紧张到心脏快从胸腔里跳出来。

//

“于是你背了全套罗密欧的台词，结果阴差阳错得到了朱丽叶的角色？”小嶋咯咯地笑，又笑到发出嘎嘎声，差点从椅子上跌下去。

“目前来说是这样的。”冈田取下头上编织得巧妙的花环，勉强扯出了一个微笑，但是头顶的乌云实在过于浓重，这个笑容更像是在安慰自己——“我很荣幸。”

本来已经想好了自己成为罗密欧之后的表演风格，最后反而阴差阳错地被认为完美地符合了女主角的特质，或许加藤座长认为这是个绝妙的决定，不过当事人可不这么认为。冈田从来都没觉得自己在帅气上会输给别人，现在想起来或许多少还有点儿不服气。  
“我哪里有和朱丽叶挂钩？”

从外表上看明明就是应该去演罗密欧的帅气小王子嘛。

“至少胸不是问题。”真子正忙着核对时装杂志上的订单。 “凯普莱特家的大小姐在恋爱的时候才14岁。”

“14岁？”这个事实令西野停止了咀嚼。“14岁就恋爱……还殉情了？”

“嗯。”真子的视线从时装杂志上移开，不怀好意地投到冈田身上，看得冈田不安起来。  
“怎么？”

真子的眼睛眯起来，露出一个意味深长的微笑。这往往是什么东西让她非常感兴趣，不过这件事对冈田估计就不。（一般这个时候都不会有好事发生）

“在这之前估计你们还要演你和罗密欧搞在一起的戏码。” 

搞在一起？  
与当事人的震撼不同，西野因为兴奋发出了一串银铃一般的笑声。在笑声停止之后她终于记起来问：  
“罗密欧是谁？”

“罗密欧有两个，不过这个不是重点——”真子难得认真起来  
“我刚刚从加藤那里偷瞄来的——“真子像宣布一个不可告人的秘密一样压低声音：  
村山彩希的角色是你的奶妈。

“奶妈？”冈田没反应过来，

“也就是说，她会看着你和罗密欧——我说不管哪个罗密欧——搞在一起。”

冈田恨莎士比亚。

//  
不过这至少带来了一点儿好处。在真子的撺掇下冈田终于鼓起勇气打算向村山说清楚——即使不是告白，也必须至少先向村山说明，这一切只是戏剧，不为别的，实在是因为莎士比亚糟老头太过分：除了两幕吻戏，什么叫做“可是我怕你会死在我的过分的爱抚里？” 还有“用你黑色的罩巾遮住我脸上羞怯的红潮，等我深藏内心的爱情慢慢地胆大起来，不再因为在行动上流露真情而惭愧？” 

等这些台词说出口，那才真的完了。

//

“这里！” 外面在下雪，村山的耳尖露在白色的线帽外面，红彤彤的。

虽然还在犹豫，但冈田只有快步跟上，暴露在新年一月的雪里。

其实她有点儿紧张自己兜帽里那个麻烦。虽然它现在是最安全的一种——藤蔓植物： 不会突然地疯长，也很少有个体带着锋利的小刺或者坚硬的针形叶，更没有一般植物的木质部，倔强地直立起来。只要自己没有什么大的情绪波动，不惊动它，冈田确信就应该没有多大的变化——以防万一还有遁地大法——现在只剩下上帝保佑。

冈田其实没有意识到村山是个聪明的小女人。虽然如果当面问及冈田的话会得出理所应当的答复，不过我们所提及的聪明应该不是一个方面。我们所提及的，应该是娇憨的狡黠，就像此刻，即使两人难得地因为冈田头上那个麻烦没有见面（至少冈田这么觉得），村山也天然地在这种境地里游刃有余。她扔出一个雪球——

投中了冈田的小腿。

似乎一次笑闹就这样来得理所应当。冈田不是对手——任何方面都是。等到两人终于筋疲力尽，头对头躺在雪地上的时候，冈田几乎已经全然忘却为什么要约村山出来了。

村山的声音从另一端传过来：“ 最近因为舞台剧的原因很累吗？”

冈田的胃里翻腾起来。她坐起身，感觉像是有一枚铅块沉沉地坠着。完了。她想。就连怎么开口都忘记了。这是最糟糕的事情。

“嗯……”村山顿了顿。“你头上的那个……没问题吗？” 

哪里没有问题。问题大了。但是现在还有更重要的事情需要开口。排练就快开始了，她没法想象自己在村山面前和两个不同的罗密欧接吻是个什么感觉，那一定不好受——冈田心乱如麻，她觉得自己应该此刻她应该看着村山，仔细地把所有事情都讲清楚，但是现在自己好像……连做决定转过去看着村山都惴惴不安。

反而是村山吞了吞口水。她从雪地上起身，走到冈田面前： “那个东西……如果是在台上的话，变来变去不会很奇怪吗？” 

这是冈田没有考虑过的部分。不过这感觉这让一切会更坏。冈田知道自己难过的时候那株该死的东西会变成什么——罪恶的小番茄。冈田有一点没有告诉过真子和西野： 这株讨厌的东西天生就知道怎么让冈田的心情更差——如果自己越难过，结的小番茄就越多。

“真子告诉我的。” 村山的身子微微前倾，没有看着冈田，只是目视着前方的地面。

冈田摆弄着自己的外套，心里都是酸涩的。像被什么细细密密地啃咬着。她感觉自己像是将失去两个东西。村山也是，舞台剧也是。

她束手无策，或者事情就此毫无办法，除了——

//  
除了现在。村山咬了咬嘴唇。像是在犹豫什么。在许久许久的寂静之后她最后终于做了决定。她摘下了自己的毛线帽。

“你看。”

天色微暗。黛紫色从地平面染上天际。朦胧的模糊间什么东西从她披散的发丝间落下来。  
冈田眨了眨眼，然后愣住了。  
一株植物。一株嫩绿色的藤蔓，而且——它竟然也布满着黄色的叶络，和现在藏在冈田帽子里的那个家伙一样，也同样是——革质和淡绿色的。

“我不知道你为什么是这样子……”她脸上有着一些羞赧的红色。“但……我的和你一样。”  
“我说了谎。其实今年的圣诞愿望，我试着许了个别的……”

不过冈田没听进去。她感觉自己的瞳孔，连着心跳都热乎乎地颤动起来。  
是她和村山都有的……冈田简直不敢相信这是真的。自己应该猜到今天这个麻烦——不——这不是个麻烦。这个家伙是——  
槲寄生。

在槲寄生下接吻的恋人会获得幸福。这是在驯鹿，马车和圣诞树之外，每个小孩都知道的，另外的一个圣诞魔法。

或许今年圣诞老人终于找到方法解决冈田圣诞愿望的难题。两株植物开始缠绕。冈田感觉到自己的心跳得飞快，像有节奏的、激烈的鼓点一样怦怦地撞击着肋骨，马上要跃出胸腔。

心跳好急，连嘴里也开始发干。冈田的声音听起来都不像自己的。  
“你要……解除掉这个魔法吗？”

她听见自己这么问村山。


End file.
